Stolen Memories
by Raeperk57
Summary: A/N: This will be a very short story. I've never watched any of GH without Holly and Robert being together. However, through YT clips and great fanfic writers, I thought I'd step out on a limb. Hope you like my "a day in the life of" story.
1. An Unexpected Flight

Robert woke with the worst headache he had had in quite a while, hearing the distinct sound of an airplane motor in the background. He tried to rub his face only to find his hands cuffed to his seat. As he raised his head, he was shocked to see Holly in the seat facing with a gun trained on him. The last time he had seen her was when he walked away from her after discovering her recently found son was not his, but Luke's. "The letch," he thought. He couldn't understand how she could betray their love for one another. Sure, they were having problems when he left for Washington those many years ago, but they had always managed to work through their differences because their love for each other was so strong. To find that she had a fling with Luke, of all people, who was supposedly still deeply in love with Laura, cut him to the core.

"Holly, what is this? Where are we going? How did you get me on this plane? I know you're not strong enough to move me yourself. Who have you conned now?" He registered the fact that they were in a small private plane, and then looked again at the handcuffs that bound him to his seat. Light dawned. He knew only one other person that could pilot a small engine plane and be susceptible to Holly's charms. "Mac." He remembered meeting his younger brother at the Outback for drinks last night. Blast it! He must have slipped him a mickey. He promised himself his brother would pay. "Don't blame him. I needed someone I could trust and understand that my gut feeling could actually be a possibility." "Gut feeling about what? Possibility of what?" The change of the motor sound alerted them both that the plane was nearing its destination, and they both looked out the window. As they did, Robert noticed a look of fear and despair rapidly pass across her face and disappear just as quickly. The look that replaced it was one of determination. It was a look with which he was all too familiar. He'd seen that look every time she was determined to involve herself in one of his cases which he felt was too dangerous. If truth be told, he felt that way about all his cases. Following the direction of her gaze, he noticed they were approaching what he could only describe as a fortress. He shivered and shook off a strange sensation of déjà vu. Looking across at Holly, he noticed she seemed to be experiencing the same feeling as he heard her breath catch in her throat. As the plane descended, he asked in a gentler voice, although he was still angry, "Could you tell me now what this is all about?" Holly still said nothing, as Mac entered from the cockpit.

"Well, big brother, it seems you have decided to join us." He knew he would probably be decked as soon as he took off the cuffs. "Keep that weapon trained on him, Holly, or you'll never get a chance to get your questions answered." It was then Robert noticed Holly also held a can of mace in her other hand. He had no doubt she wouldn't hesitate to use it, even on him. Even so, as soon as Mac uncuffed his left hand, Robert took a swing at him. Expecting this, Mac ducked, then punched him in the stomach just hard enough to knock the wind out of him, then quickly cuffed his hands together in front of him and handed Holly the key, which she deposited down the front of her blouse, smiling coyly at Robert, daring him to try to retrieve it. "Are you sure you can handle him from here?" Mac asked, clearly fearing for her safety after seeing the look of anger directed at him from his brother. "I'm sure." She wasn't at all sure, but she truly believed Robert wouldn't hurt her. Mac helped Robert exit the plane with Holly following. "I'll be back to pick you up at 6:00. Are you sure you'll have convinced him to listen to you by then?" "If not, I guess we'll just have to spend the night here," she said as she handed Mac the gun she still held. Inwardly, Holly shuddered at the thought. Judging by Robert's expression, he did too. "Robbie, give her a chance to explain this," Mac admonished his brother before he climbed back into the cockpit and flew off.


	2. Shadows of the Past

Robert's eyes bore into Holly's. "Alright, now what is this all about?" he demanded. "Where are we, and why did you feel it necessary to kidnap me and bring me here? And would you get these bloody cuffs off me?!" Expecting his tirade, Holly's steady gaze never left his. "I'll unlock them and explain everything to you if you give me your word you'll hear me out with an open mind. I know if you promise me, you will honor that. Your sense of honor and fairness are qualities I love most about you." "You have my word, okay?" he said less angrily. As she uncuffed him, she asked, "You had a sense of being here before when you first saw it from the air, didn't you? I thought I saw a faint look of recognition cross your face." Surprised that she noticed such a fleeting look, he said, "Yes, what is this place? It looks deserted, but there's something sinister about it. Why would you bring me here? I could tell it affected you as well." "Does the name PK Sinclair ring a bell?" "Faison!" Robert said stunned, "He owns this place?" Although, it shouldn't have surprised him, as he remembered his own dealings with that man. "I'd been having visions of this place since I awoke from my coma," she said barely above a whisper. "At first, all I could sense was an eerie feeling and a dark shadowy figure." Shaking herself from the fog that seemed to envelope her, she said, "They were pretty frequent at first, but as I recovered, and my family drew me back into the business, they diminished, although they never left me completely. They flared up again, when I came back here in '92. It was at that time, that these visions changed. You became a part of them. I couldn't tell you at the time, because you barely believed me about my coma." "Me? I've never been here before in my life." "Are you sure? Let's go inside. I have a feeling this place has more secrets to reveal." She pulled out her lock pick set, and proceeded to enter the house. Robert was only mildly surprised that she would actually illegally break and enter with him watching, but he was becoming curious as to his earlier reaction. Knowing this was Faison's compound only heightened his awareness that this place seemed familiar.

"Let me explain how I came to find this place. As I told you, I've had these "visions" since I woke up from my coma. I didn't understand these visions at first, and because they diminished over time until I returned in '92, I just chalked it up to aftereffects of my accident. Seeing you again caused them to return; only this time you were in them as well. They were still shadowy and after you were reported killed on that boat explosion, your face would change. I would see your face and it would suddenly shift and I would see Faison laughing at me. That's why I left so soon after promising you I'd look after Robin with Mac. This pattern continued every time I would see you. After our time on Markham Islands, these visions expanded again to include an actual house and grounds. That's when I finally realized that they could actually be suppressed memories. I started a halfhearted search for this place. It wasn't until Ethan appeared that I'd constantly have these nightmares. I redoubled my efforts to find this place. I needed to find out the truth about why I've been haunted all these years. I located it last week. I also called Barry. He admitted to me that I was actually only in that coma for two months. He had found out a couple days later that Uncle Clive made a deal with PK Sinclair to continue paying for my care, for a price of course, and I had been moved from the hospital. He said he wasn't aware I never knew what happened to me. He just thought I didn't want to talk about that time. He confided in me he had met Sinclair shortly after and didn't care for him. He thought I was only feigning not knowing him when we were trying to retrieve that stamp. He was actually surprised that I didn't know he was Nanny's son. I knew you'd find this story unbelievable. That's when I asked for Mac's help." "So you thought Mac would believe you and I wouldn't?" "Would you have?" "Probably not, but you didn't bother to find out." "Mac doesn't know the details, only that I believe that you and I have shared memories we'd not previously been aware of because of Faison." After exploring the downstairs, Holly asked, "Does anything seem familiar to you?" Robert had to admit that there seemed to be objects he seemed to remember, which really confused him more. "Could you have possibly been here at the same time I was? Was there any possibility, any time you can't account for?" Robert thought for a minute, and then blanched. "Damn!" "What? You remembered something?" "I was told I'd gone on a bender. No one could find me for three months. I woke up in a motel I would not normally patronize, apparently hung-over. Everyone assumed it was a result of not being able to find any evidence you were on that plane." "Robert," Holly said hesitantly, "I need you and I to go upstairs. That's where I seem to remember seeing you. Down here I only see flashes of Faison. She shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. He nodded. With trepidation, unsure of what they would discover, they put their hands together as they climbed the stairs.


	3. Holly's Memories

Once reaching the upstairs landing, a palpable chill fell over both of them. While they had each endured harrowing experiences before, at that time, each had experienced them separately, making each stronger. Now, as they were both together, they pulled on each other's strength to finish the journey. Robert had realized that Holly's story was not as far-fetched as it seemed. He had dealt with Faison before. He knew what he was capable of. Looking down the long hallway, he found he had lost his smug self-assurance that he believed Holly had snapped earlier. He could feel her quiver next to him, and instinctively drew her closer to his side. For Holly's part, her earlier bravado disappeared, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. She didn't resist when Robert brought her close to him. Safe. That's how she always felt when she was in his arms. Some things never change, although her stubborn, fierce pride would never allow her to openly admit it to him.

As they approached the first room, an aura of evil pervaded their senses. Recognizing that this must be Faison's room, they quickly moved past it, while still being drawn farther down the hall. The next room was well-lit from the open draperies and had a distinctive feminine air about it. They entered and Holly caught her breath. "I was here," Holly said, barely above a whisper. "Are you sure?" Robert asked, quizzically looking at her. "Yes," she said as her voice steadied. As he raised his head, he noticed it. There, on the wall between the windows, was a portrait of her, looking as she did more than twenty years ago. "When did you pose for this?" he asked. "I...I don't remember ever posing for this," she said shaken once more. Robert wanted to hold her closer to him, but she said, "No, I have to face this. We have to face this," as she pulled away and put some distance between them. She began to roam the room as he just stood in the doorway, flashes of an elusive memory flitting through his mind. Holly was lightly touching objects and furniture as she passed them until she found herself on the other side of the king-sized four-poster mahogany bed in the center of the room. Robert walked up to the vanity, his hands brushing over a silver-gilded mirror and brush set. He pulled his hands away quickly as if he was suddenly burned. He then noticed the atomizer. He picked it up and sniffed the scent. His eyes widened in shock as he remembered the scent as being the one she had worn just for him since her trip to Barbados those many years ago. Still dazed, Robert walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down. Deep in thought, he absently ran his hand over the quilt. "Robert, we were here. Together. We made love in this bed." As if pulled from a long distance, Robert's eyes met hers as his slowly came into focus. "Yes, I know. I don't understand it, but I know." Holly was stunned. She was expecting him to vehemently deny he had ever set foot in this house. "Y... You know?" she stammered. "Listen, luv, come over here and sit down and tell me what you remember." "Really?! Just like that! You believe me?" she stated incredulously. "Well, you did threaten me with bodily harm if I didn't at least listen to you." he said, flashing her his 100-watt smile. Recognizing his attempt to calm her nerves, she returned a watery smile as she did as he requested. He clasped her hands, and quietly urged her to begin.

"As I told you earlier, I don't remember much that happened after I awoke from my coma. I was either still heavily medicated, or drugged to keep me unaware of what was happening around me. My earliest memories are of shadows and voices. I now recognize one of those voices as being that of Faison, or PK Sinclair, as he urged me to call him when I was allowed to be somewhat lucid." Robert clenched his jaw but remained silent, as he nodded to her in encouragement to continue. "Eventually he did what I could only describe as to try to court me." Seeing Robert's eyes flash, she quickly added, "He was only ever courteous to me. He didn't attempt to harm me in any way. He began bringing me flowers and trinkets to win my favor, just as a suitor might at the turn of the last century. I didn't know what to make of it, as I was never totally in control. It was as if I was on the outside looking in. Then came the intimate dinners and evenings of dancing. Time had no meaning to me, so I don't know how long it was before he began trying to seduce me." She stopped, sensing Robert's change of demeanor. "Are you sure you want me to continue?" "Yes, luv. As you said, we need to face this, together. I'll let you know if this gets too much for me to bear as long as you do the same. We'll take as much time as you need." "Still the same old protective Robert, aren't you?" she smiled. "You wouldn't have me any other way, and you know it!" he said mischievously in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Right, if you're sure." "I'm sure. Continue." "Well, at first he would just lead me to my bedroom and give me a chaste kiss on the cheek. As time wore on, he would begin kissing me on the mouth, urging me to return them. Everything I did felt robotic to me. I was still outside looking in. Eventually, he entered the bedroom with me." She stopped, looking at Robert to gauge his reaction. His eyes remained neutral, the vein throbbing in his neck the only sign of his inner turmoil. "As his kisses became more fervent, his hands began to roam my body trying to get some kind of reaction from me, I suppose. I felt I was slipping farther and farther from reality, but still on the edge. I was probably being drugged to get me to cooperate. One night, he made it clear he was tired of being patient with me, and ordered me to call out his name while he attempted to arouse me. I remember as he was near a fever pitch, I called out your name as tears went down my cheeks. He furiously pushed me away and left my room, slamming the door behind him." Holly was crying by now. "That SOB! If I ever get my hands on him again, I'll kill him!" Robert's rage had nearly reached its limits. He stood up and walked away from Holly, putting a safe distance between them, afraid he may accidentally hurt her. With a look of a mixture of fear and sympathy in her eyes, she approached him putting one hand around his waist; the other traced his jaw line. "Robert, I'm fine. I'm here, I survived." "Yes, but at what cost? If your family had only contacted me, I would have happily paid anything to keep you from going through that!" "Shall I continue? I promise you, it does get better from here." "Yes, of course, but only if you're up to it." "Well, I'm hoping you'll be able to chime in with me as I go along because that's when you come in. After that night, I didn't see him for a couple of days. When he finally appeared, he acted as if the past few weeks or so had never happened. That night, I had a dream. The first I remember having since before I left Australia. Sometime in the middle of the night you were there. My dream felt so real. But in the morning, I woke up alone in my bed. I was devastated. I appeared to be more lucid throughout the days, but as evenings fell, I would once again feel myself slipping out of control. Yet, each night, you would invade my dreams and we would spend all night making love." "God help me, but I'm remembering this bed and those nights as well. What kind of game was he playing with our lives?" "I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Let me finish and I'll run it past you to see what you think. After a few weeks of these "dreams", Faison suddenly appeared concerned over my health. He had his private physician come and take blood tests. He claimed he was concerned I was losing too much weight. Not being myself, I couldn't tell if his concerns were valid or not. After a few more weeks, He came to me in a thoroughly good mood telling me we were going to celebrate. What we were celebrating, I never found out. That night and several nights later, he attempted to renew our "relationship." He never raped me. He wanted me to go to him willingly, but I never did. I would call out your name every night to come to me, but I never "dreamt" of you again. The next thing I knew, I woke up supposedly in the same hospital I was in following my accident. A year and a half had passed. The rest of my recovery was as I had told you before." "Is that all of it? What's your idea?" Robert asked, half afraid of what her answer would be. "You know he has always wanted to best you at something." "And?" "What better way than to deny you the chance of raising your child?"


	4. Robert's Memories

Robert was shaken by what Holly said, but somehow it all made sense. It was nearly destroying him imagining what she suffered at Faison's hands, all for the sake of a vendetta. "Oh, Holly, my love. I'm so sorry you had to go through this." But why, Robert? Why didn't he just rape me? Wouldn't that have satisfied his lust for revenge just as well?" "With Faison, it's not just about revenge. It's about power as well. I'm thinking he was exercising that power over both of us." "I understand against you, but why me? I never did anything to hurt him. Up until that time in New York where I didn't recognize him, and the time he shot Nanny when she was protecting us, I never saw much of him. Even growing up, we didn't spend much time together when he would visit her." That question was running through his mind as well. Why Holly? He thought the feud started over Anna, but what if it was over her as well. What was the connection? Her last sentence finally registered, as he had been lost in thought. Realization finally hit him. "Nanny!"he exclaimed. "I'm sorry. What did you say? Nanny? What does she have to do with this?" "Listen, Holly, this may be hard to take in, but hear me out. Did Nanny ever say anything about how he would react during his visits, either when she was caring for you or any of her other charges?" "Other than being taken by a young dark-haired girl, who we now know to be Anna," she said," he seemed to be moody by the end of his visits when I was in her care. Why?" "That's got to be it!" "What? What are you talking about?" "Did Nanny ever talk about any of the other children overly fondly that you recall?" "No. Why?" "The other children didn't vie for his mother's affection, but you did. They were her responsibility; however, she viewed you as family." "He was jealous of me?" "It may have started out as jealousy, but it must have morphed into something more sinister." "Oh, lord, Robert, you're probably right!", she said bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "It makes perfect sense." "Right," he said. "We've found proof you were here, now we have to prove I was here as well."

They exited the bedroom hand in hand, going farther down the hall. The last room was simply a lavatory, and a linen closet stood at the opposite end of the hall. As they entered the room across the hall from where Holly was held, Robert stopped. The room seemed familiar. A long forgotten odor assaulted his nostrils. As he looked around, in his mind's eye, he could see himself being tied to the bedposts while someone was talking in the background. Knowing it was important to embrace these memories all the while dreading them, he allowed himself to be drawn into the room, into the past. Holly could only watch helplessly from the doorway. Her heart ached for him, but she knew it was a journey he must make alone. Robert again sat on the bed, touching the covers. Only this time, the memories were disturbing. Remembering himself bound, unable to escapes the tales being told, he could only writhe in anguish as he listened as the speaker described how he had been spending his days and evenings in Holly's company, and in her arms. He turned his head toward the chair that sat by the door from which the voice was coming, and saw Faison sitting there with glee in his eyes, watching him struggle fruitlessly against his bonds until he was spent. Then with a mirthless laugh, he would exit with a flourish, allowing Robert's imagination to simmer. He then saw himself being led across the hall to Holly's room every evening, where he would make desperate love to her. He eventually began to look forward to those visits, which became less desperate and more passionate. Suddenly, those memories ended and he remembered waking up in that hovel of a motel in Washington.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he put his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his face. "Robert, are you okay?" Holly asked, concern written on her face. "I've been better," he admitted. He stood up and looked around the room one more time, looking for any clue that might shed light on this nightmare. That's when he saw the envelope propped up against the mirror of the dresser. He quickly strode across the room and snatched it up. Although it appeared the letter had been there a while, it was addressed to him. Just as if he was expected to find it at any time. He ripped it open and began to read its contents. Holly watched as his expression turned darker with each passing second. When he finished reading, he crumpled the letter and let it drop from his hands. Without warning, he ran past Holly without even seeing her, down the hall and stairs, and out the door as if the hounds of hell were following. Shocked by his behavior, Holly went over and picked up the letter just as she heard him release a heart rendering scream. Knowing she couldn't comfort him without knowing what the letter said, she began to read:

Scorpio,

The fact that you are reading this letter means that my ultimate victory is at hand. Dear, sweet Holly must have met her long lost son, which triggered the memories I kept suppressed until that event took place, which I also planned the timing of, and convinced you to follow her down Memory Lane. I'm sure you weren't easy to convince. I'd be interested to know what inventive way she managed to do so. I hope I'm around to see it play out. Originally, I had planned for her to have my child, to replace the child that should have been mine. I was just a week late. Anna had already given herself to you first. Even though I was deeply disappointed, I still pursued her, expecting to mete out your punishment, believing you would return to her, begging her to take you back. When that didn't transpire, I knew I had to bide my time for a more opportune moment. Imagine my delight, when I discovered that you had married sweet Holly, my mother's favorite charge. I must admit, I was a little chagrined when both my plans for the Prometheus Disk and the Aztec treasure were foiled by you and your band of Merry Men, but it made the game that much more challenging to play. I even presented you with your daughter, but you still left the playing field. I had to draw you back. Bert Ramsey was such an easy mark to accomplish this. However, again you left before I could spring the trap. I began to have you watched, while offering little side trips which were bound to put a strain on your marriage. You see, I already knew it was possible due to the consequences of your actions during your pursuit of the Aztec treasure. But I digress. Back to the reason you are now here. Determining the parentage of sweet Holly's son. You see, at the same time I arranged for Holly to become my guest, I had to come up with someone who could be passed off as her child's father. What better choice than her former lover and your best friend. It was so easy to plant that memory in him. In Holly it was much more difficult as she steadfastly refused to become disloyal to you, which is another reason you too had to become part of the plan. I refuse to bed an unwilling partner. That brings me up to where you are today. I had arranged for her son's adoptive parents to make it possible for him to seek out his birth mother. It took him a while, but I kept leaving him breadcrumbs to follow. I also allowed him to discover you as his father, believing your friend's wife would dispute the finding and arrange for a second test. As testing methods have changed since the time of his birth, I had to install one of my most trusted associates to deliver the results I requested and jog sweet Holly's "memory" at the same time. So now your son believes another man is his father. Are you going to be the man I know you _can_ be and claim your rights? Or, are you going to continue being the _noble_ shell of a man and allow the lie to continue? Interesting choice: Destroy your reputation or yourself?

Faison

"Oh, Robert! You can't let that demented, soulless man defeat you! I won't allow him!" Holly said, with tears streaming down her face. Angrily, she wiped the tears away, and with determination went to console the man who still held her heart, who was still wailing outside.

As she approached Robert, she saw he was on his knees, facing away from her with his head bowed in defeat. She quietly walked up to him and knelt before him. She gently lifted his face, and softly kissed his lips. He quieted and wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed the tears away on both sides of his cheeks. As she moved back to his mouth, his lips savagely kissed hers, as he drew her as close as was possible to him. She met his kiss with as much desperation as his own. Their breaths were ragged as they drew apart. Seconds later, Robert roughly pushed her away. "I can't do this anymore," he cried bitterly. "What can't you do anymore?" she asked, her voice cracking, as was her heart. She had never seen him in this much pain. Even after she left him those many years ago. Then, he still had a flicker of hope in his eyes. The once vibrant blue now a dull shade of blue grey. "Robert Xavier Scorpio, I will not allow you to give up or give in to the despair you are now feeling!" She said forcefully. She had to get him to fight back. "What do you know about it?" he practically shouted back at her. "I know plenty about it, remember?" Who was it that literally shook me into a will to live when I had lost all hope? And for the same reason!" "What do you want me to do? I don't have any choice!" "You always have choices. You can either roll over and play dead, or stand up for the principles I know you have!" "Any choice I make will hurt someone I love very dearly. The price is too high." ""Who do you think you're talking to? I know about the cost of self-respect. I've paid it many times over in my life." Deep down, Robert knew she was right. He just didn't know what was right anymore. "Robert, is it that important that there is a public acknowledgement that Ethan is your son? That young man has had a remarkable sense of self-worth, even while he was searching for his identity. So, Luke believes Ethan is his son. Maybe that's good for him. He now has a second chance to have a good relationship with someone whom he believes is his child. He may even be able to repair the relationships with his natural children." There are worse things in life than being considered a step-parent. Another example of me knowing what I'm talking about. I couldn't love Robin more if she were my own child. Faison is wrong. Being noble is not a sign of being less of a man. In fact it takes more courage to _do_ what is right, than simply _being_ right." "Thank you." "For what? Making you look at who you are?" "Yes. I've always been something to someone...a husband, a father, a brother, that I forgot about being me." "And being you is special and important too. With time, you can develop a good relationship with Ethan. I just don't want you to get caught up in titles that don't always matter." "Oh, Holly, I've missed you. You always were able to keep me grounded. You care about _me,_ not the person everyone else sees." "One thing I insist on when we get back, though." "What's that?" "We see a therapist. Good, bad or ugly, these are our memories, and I want them back. That way, he'll never have the power to hurt us with them ever again. I checked. Dr. Weaver has a clinic on Elm Street in the waterfront district. Seems like Jake Myers, along with the old Waterfront Clinic had inspired more professionals to open offices in that area. This way, we can keep this just between us. No one needs to know except those who we choose to confide in." He nodded his agreement. "You are right, as always, Luv."

"I love you, Robert. I will until my dying day. Ours is a love that will last forever..." "No two souls have ever been more right for each other,...more perfect, more blessed." Robert drew Holly into a kiss that reminded her of the kiss of promise he had given her that day when he told her he loved her, and wouldn't hurt her. Holly took his hand and placed an object in his hand and closed his fingers around it. It only took him a nanosecond to realize what it was. Holly placed her hands on either side of his face, and with a look of love, simply said, "Marry me, Robert." "Are you sure that what we have is what you want?" Those words he had repeated from that day long ago when she truly committed herself to him with no more indecision. "What? You want me to shout it to you?" Her lips curling up in a smile. With that, Robert truly felt he was free to commit his life to her once again as his returning smile turned into chortles of laughter. He pulled her into a passionate kiss that sent them soaring. Neither of them heard the airplane approaching from the distance, nor saw the smile that spread across the pilot's face as he landed.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

It had been six months since that day they confronted the past. Robert and Holly remarried on their special day in May, and then he whisked her off to a honeymoon in Paris to atone for the missed one planned when Luke's call turned their life upside down forever. They both went through counseling to reconcile and recapture their memories, as difficult as it was. Holly, determined to unite their family, instituted Sunday family dinners. The entire Scorpio clan attended: Robin, Patrick, Emma, Ethan, Mac, herself, and Robert. She watched with joy as Ethan and Robert bonded over their shared love of soccer. Delighted he could establish a connection with his son, albeit a tenuous one, they attended Port Charles' own semi-professional team's games when both their work schedules permitted. For Ethan's part, he enjoyed his stepfather's company and found they had much in common, especially all things Australian. Robert and Holly had successfully managed to keep the truth of Ethan's conception secret until...

"Where is he? What happened?" asked a distraught Holly, as she burst through the ER doors. She spotted Luke in the waiting area, running his hands through his short, grey hair, looking more haggard than usual, pacing the floor. She ran over to him. "Luke! What happened to Ethan?" Holly demanded, a deeply troubled look etched across her face. Trying to compose himself, Luke put his hands on her shoulders. "You'd better sit down, English." Luke was trying to find a way to break the news gently, but he knew he would fail miserably. "He was trying to break up a bar fight. One of the guys pulled out a knife and Dodge got in the way." "How bad is it?" "It doesn't look good. Dodge went down immediately, blood was everywhere. He was so white." "Oh my God, Luke! We just found each other. I can't lose him now!" Holly choked back a sob, willing herself not to cry. As he was about to put his arms around her to comfort her, Robert came rushing in. "Holly, are you okay, Luv?" "Oh Robert!" Holly sought the shelter of his arms before the dam burst. "I came as soon as I got your call. Do you know anything yet?" As if on cue, Patrick appeared from Ethan's room. At the same time, Robin approached them, originally looking for Patrick, but became concerned as she noticed to whom he was speaking. "Wiping her eyes, Holly attempted to compose herself. "How is he, Patrick?" "It doesn't look good. We finally got the bleeding under control, but he's lost a lot of blood. He'll need a least a unit of blood." "I don't know his blood type, but I'm A-positive if that helps." When we get the blood work back from the lab, we'll know more. I put a rush on it. Also, the reason there was so much blood is that the knife went deep into his right kidney. We have to go in to see if it can be repaired or needs removed." Holly's knees buckled. If Robert had not been holding her, she would have collapsed. Luke swore and slammed his fist against the wall. "I know this is small comfort, but he can live a full, productive life with one functioning kidney. I'm waiting for a copy of his medical records from Australia to be electronically sent to be sure there are no complications or conflicts in his care plan." "Dr. Drake?" a nurse called from the desk. "The records you've been waiting for just came in." "Thank you, nurse." Watching Patrick read Ethan's chart, Holly, Robert, and Luke saw the disconcerted look cross his face. "What is it? What's wrong? Tell me!" Holly held tightly onto Robert's hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze in an effort to calm her frayed nerves. "It appears Ethan's other kidney was damaged from a skateboard accident he had as a child. His kidney is only functioning at 75% capacity. We will need to find a matching donor for him. It gets more complicated. He has type AB blood." Luke, who had been silent up until now, said, "Where do I sign up? Let's get this done!" "Luke, I appreciate your eagerness, but I doubt your kidneys are in much better shape than your liver. What about Lucky or Lulu?" Luke missed the look that passed between Robert and Holly. Robert spoke up."Patrick, I have type AB blood. Cross match me. We can at least get the blood he'll need." "Look, Robert, you don't have to do this. I'll call Lucky and Lulu." "We're wasting time, mate. I'm here and I'm volunteering." Patrick said, "Okay, if you're sure. Follow me." As Robert left, he gave Holly a pointed look and a nod. Holly, understanding, nodded back. The time she dreaded had come. She laid her hand lightly on his arm. "Luke, we need to talk." Robin who had been listening to the exchange, turned to leave. Holly turned to her and said, "Robin, can you stay? This concerns you too." Robin said, "I just came to see if Patrick could have lunch with me in the cafeteria. I didn't mean to intrude." "Please? It's important." "English, what are you talking about? Just because Robin's your stepdaughter, doesn't make what happened to Ethan any of her business." "Just give me a few minutes and I'll explain." Robin joined them as they all sat down.

"Luke, what you're about to hear will sound truly unbelievable, but I want you to consider how unbelievable the Ice Princess threat sounded as well." Turning to Robin, she said, "This will really be hard for you to hear as well, as it involves Faison."Robin's eyes clouded over for a moment, but she nodded. "Go ahead, I'll be alright." "Luke, you are not Ethan's father..." "Not his father!" Luke stood in anger. "Holly, what are you trying to pull now? I know Ethan is my son. We had blood tests done. Twice. Besides, you remember when he was conceived." "That's just it, Luke, we were never together. Faison planted that fake memory in our minds. I was being held by him at the time. When he couldn't get what he wanted from me voluntarily, drugged or not, he kidnapped Robert as well. And the tests were purposely switched to confuse us all. Robert is really Ethan's father." Luke's temper flared. "What did Robert do or threaten you with that you would lie about this?" "It's not a lie. Think about it. How is it that he has the same blood type as Ethan? It is the rare type." "Say I believe you, how did your memory miraculously return?" "I'd been having flashbacks since I returned in '92, but I thought they were just nightmares and they would only intensify every time Robert and I spent any time together. It wasn't until Ethan appeared that I recognized the dreams for what they were. Memories. And Faison was engineering everything the whole time." She went on to explain about the trip she and Robert made to Canada up to the time they underwent counseling. "We were prepared to allow you both to remain father and son to protect Ethan from knowing about the circumstances of his conception. To be fair, Robert, who's usually the protective one, was hesitant at first. He went along with what I wanted. I never expected it to come out, and certainly not like this. Robert and I are aware how this can and probably will change our relationships with each other, but one thing we have decided, we aren't expecting Ethan to change his loyalties because of it. Robert realizes Ethan is more like you than he'd ever be like him. He just wants the opportunity to be part of his son's life. They've come such a long way in such a short time." Luke became unusually quiet. Holly recognized that he needed time to process what he was told. He would let her know when he was ready to accept what she said as the truth. She turned to Robin and took her hand. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Tears were in Robin's eyes as she responded with, "Yeah," in a quiet voice. "Why does that monster have to ruin everything in our lives?" she said getting angry for what Faison put her father and Holly through. "Shhh, everything's okay now. Your father and I are together again, you are getting a chance to build your relationship with him stronger now, and you have a sibling, just as you always wanted." "Ethan and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm ashamed to say, I was a little possessive. I didn't want to share Dad's love with a brother I didn't know I had." "Well, we're not going to dwell on would'ves, could'ves, or should'ves. Each day is a brand new start. You'll get your chance to make it up to him." "You sound so positive. How can you be sure?" "I can because our family is full of love and forgiveness. Your father and I, and you and I are living proof. We will survive this." Taking both Robin's and Luke's hand in hers, she said, "Let's see if we can see Ethan for a few minutes before they take him to surgery."

The next morning, Holly opened her eyes with the sun shining brightly in the hospital room. She slept in a chair all night between the two men she loved with all her heart, her hands holding Ethan's. He had come through the surgery fine with no complications. Unable to stop herself she ran her fingers through his hair, bent down and lightly kissed his cheek, nor wanting to awaken him. She then turned to face Robert, finding he was already awake, his piercing blue eyes staring at her, making her feel self-conscious. "Morning, Luv. How'd you sleep?" She walked over to him, bent down and engaged him in a long, lingering kiss. "Probably better than you. How are you feeling?" "Aw, this? This is nothing," he said indicating the surgical scar. "I've survived a lot worse. How'd it go with Spencer and Robin last night?" "Luke was having a hard time believing me, but I hope I convinced him I was telling the truth. His trust in me isn't his long suit." "No, it isn't, but he'll come around. And Robin?" "She was shaken, but she's okay. She's a pretty strong young woman, considering all she's been through. Robert, how are we going to explain this to Ethan? Do you think he'll forgive us for keeping the truth from him? Telling the truth to Luke and Robin last night, I could hardly believe it myself, if I hadn't lived it." Just then, Robin entered the room. "I couldn't help but overhear what you just asked Dad. You told me our family was full of love and forgiveness and that we would survive this. Don't you believe that, after all?" "Yes, I do, but..." "But, nothing. I heard the pain in your voice as you were telling Luke and I what happened. I know it's the truth. I'll help convince Ethan if he's too hard-headed to believe you." Robert had a big grin on his face as he held out his hand toward her. "Come here, sweetheart." Robin went over to his bedside and gave him a kiss. "Have I told you lately that I love you and I'm so proud you're my daughter?" "No," she said, smiling. "Well I am. We're Scorpios after all. There's nothing we can't handle if we face them together."

Moments later, Ethan began to stir. Holly rushed over to his side as he opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" "Like I just went ten rounds with a kangaroo and lost. I remember the fight, and then everything went blank. How bad off am I?" "You'll heal eventually. You lost a lot of blood and your right kidney, but you'll be okay." "My doctor in Australia said I need to take care of my kidneys since I had a skateboard accident when I was nine." "We know all about that. You had a transplant." "Usually you're put on a waiting list if you don't have a match in your family. Which family member can I thank? It's obviously not you. Luke? Lucky? Lulu? One of the Durbans?" Realizing they can't put this off for another day, they proceed to tell him the truth. "Luke was right about you. You will lie when it suits you." Holly, taken aback, could only turn her head to hide her tears from him. His words cut right through her. "And before you defend her honor," he stared at Robert, "remember, I know how a con works too. She taught me all she knows." Robert, realizing it was the hurt and shock talking, said nothing. "What? You've got nothing to say? I want you to leave now. Pull the curtain between us as you leave. I'll see about getting moved to another room, so I won't have to be reminded about what a fool I'd been that you actually cared." "There'll be no need for you to do that. I'll request another room." Robert said, flatly. "You obviously need to be by yourself. I hope one day, you'll understand that your mother loves you and didn't want you to be caught up in a feud you should never had been subjected to." "What about you, Daddy dearest? What were you expecting? Were you expecting me to jump for joy that my father didn't want me involved in some blood feud?" "No. I just wanted to get to know my son. I'm not asking you to forgive me, or even like me, but you do owe your mother an apology. She was only looking out for you." With that, he had Robin pull the curtain and drew Holly to his side as she sobbed quietly. "It's alright, Luv. He's hurt right now. Give him a little time. He'll figure it out. Meanwhile, Robin, can you get me moved to another room?" "Sure, Dad." To Ethan, she said, "I'll talk to you later." "Don't bother. It won't do you any good."

Later that afternoon, Luke came to visit Ethan. He was still stewing over the conversation he'd had earlier that morning. He was grateful Robin had been too busy to find time to stop back in. He was sure she was going to berate him. Normally he'd be able to handle it, but his weakened condition left him at a disadvantage, and he didn't want her to think she had the upper hand. "Dodge, have you heard a word I've said?" "Sorry, what were you saying?" "Never mind. I guess by your lack of attention, they told you." "Yeah, they told me a pack of lies. You were right. She can't be trusted to tell the truth." Luke thought a moment as to how he was going to proceed. He finally accepted what Holly said was the truth, because she had never lied to him about what was important to her: family. "Listen, Dodge. What I told you about Holly isn't totally true. Yes, she does lie, but only when she's running a con. This is no con. One thing she has never lied to me about was the love she had for her family. Not the Durban's as a whole, but her parents, and maybe a couple of cousins. And of course, Robert. There was a time, when I convinced myself she was conning me by using Robert to get back at me for not letting her know I was alive. It took me months to recognize the truth of the life she was living. She truly loves him. She gives her all to those she loves. Don't throw that away. It's a precious gift. Think it over before you do something you'll regret." He let his words sink in, then changed the subject. He spent about half an hour with him talking about the club and other mundane subjects. Never one to like hospitals, and realizing Ethan was tiring; he said his goodbyes with one last stab at getting Ethan and Holly back together.

Two weeks had passed and Holly still had not had any word from Ethan. Robin told her he had been discharged that Friday, but he hadn't shown up for the family dinner. She really hadn't expected him to, but she couldn't help holding out hope that he would come. It was Sunday afternoon again, and Holly was attempting to distract herself by playing with Emma, trying to ignore the ache in her heart. Robert looked on helplessly, knowing there was only one way she would ever be happy again. He vowed that he would swallow his pride and go have a serious talk with Ethan tomorrow. While lost in their collective thoughts, the doorbell rang, Patrick opened the door. "Ethan." "Can I come in?" When Holly heard his voice, she got up and went and stood in front of him."Of course you can come in." Afraid to get her hopes up, she asked him, "Why did you come by?" "You still are having a family dinner, aren't you?" "Yes." "Well, I'd very much like to join you, if that's alright?" "That's more than alright." She gave him a tentative smile. He sheepishly returned her smile. "I have been told, I owe you an apology. I hope you'll accept it." "There's nothing to apologize for. We gave you a nasty shock. It's only natural for you to act the way you did. You and I barely know each other." "Well, I'd like to try again. With you too, Robert. When's the next Steamers game?"


End file.
